Public Displays Of Affection
by singyourheartout
Summary: Oneshot, Troyella fluff. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: Random Oneshot :) Troyella Fluff. Please Review!**

**Public Displays Of Affection  
**

Gabriella snuggled further into Troy, until she was pretty sure she couldn't get any closer. She inhaled his scent, as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Gabriella babe are you okay?" He asked her softly- she wasn't normally so clingy.

"I'm fine, just feeling needy!" she grinned up at him, and he smirked.

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows knowingly, surprised when she rolled her eyes.

"Not like that Troy! God you are such a man!" she playfully hit his chest.

"Sorry Gabs. I'm just joking with you." He ran his hand through her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. He glanced around the room, which was his and Gabriella's college dorm at UCLA. He grinned when he saw the neat row of pink post it notes on the refridgerator. It was the little things like that that made him fall in love with Gabriella more and more each day. He pressed a kiss onto her head. She sighed, savouring every moment.

"Do you remember in High School, when we couldn't do anything without getting busted by someone?" Troy grinned thinking back to his East High days, and the amount of times Gabriella and him got into trouble for their 'inappropriate displays of inhuman behaviour', as Ms Darbus liked to call them.

"Oh boy, yes I do. And it wasn't just in school either, it was at home too! It didn't help that your dad was there. That was just awkward, having gym with him the day after he caught you with your hands down my pants!" Troy couldn't help but laugh at the innocence on Gabriella's face.

_Flashback:_

_Troy opened the door and stepped aside to let Gabriella in._

"Hey there beautiful, glad you could come!" He kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. She squeezed him back, loving it until he started dancing around.

"Troy! Stop it!" she squealed as he lifted her off of her feet, spinning her around in the air, still hugging her like he'd never let go. She giggled, making him smile. He stopped so that he was leaning over Gabriella slightly, still clinging onto her. He leaned down and kissed her passionatley, lifting his head up when he heard an amused cough from the door. He blushed when he saw his dad there, arms folded.

"Um..Hi Coach Bolton!" Gabriella flushed a soft shade of pink.

"Good afternoon Ms Montez! And how many times, at home you can call me Jack!" He smiled at her. She grinned back.

"Ok, as long as you call me Gabriella!" Jack laughed at his sons girlfriend.

"Dad, Gabriella's come over for a bit, I haven't seen her much this week, is that okay?" Troy asked, hopefully.

"Troy! You told me you'd asked!" Gabriella scolded, making Troy blush and Jack chuckle.

"Of course it's okay! Do you have a curfew Gabriella?"

"My mom said to be home by 10:00."

"Okay, I'll remind you at about 9:45 then!"

"Thanks Coa - Jack!" Gabriella corrected herself and Troy gently tugged her up the stairs. Once they reached the top corridor he picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his middle, and her arms around his neck. She pecked him on the lips teasingly, and smiled against his mouth when he groaned.He carried her into his bedroom and used her back to shut his door. He immediatley attacked her neck, biting and sucking on the tender skin. She moaned at the feeling as he walked over to the bed, collapsing onto it. They continued kissing, until it had go so steamy that they both wanted something more. Troy slowly removed her top, and she returned the favour. He slowly slid down her body, kissing down her middle, dipping his tongue into her belly button, making her giggle. No words were exchanged as they continued their heated kissing. Troy slowly reached for the zipper on Gabriella's jeans, and undid it slowly. He started to pull the waistband down, making her groan in anticipation.

"Please Troy, hurry up"

"Patience babe!" He kissed her earlobe, his warm tongue sending shivers down her spine. Once her jeans were fully removed he started to toy the back of her bra clasp. The door suddenly flew open.

"Gabriella it's - Oh my God." Jack quickly shut the door again. Troy had instinctively covered Gabriella's half naked body with his own, but this didn't stop Gabriella turning a dark red.

"Shit. How did I forget he was in!" Troy whispered. "I'm so sorry baby"

"It's okay, but I think I'd better go." Gabriella quickly stood up, shoving her t shirt and jeans back on. Troy pecked her lips a few times before she made her way to the door. As he went to follow her she giggled and turned around.

_"Troy- you might wanna stay up here. I don't know if your dad would like to see that!" Gabriella pointed downwards, laughing as a blush spread across Troy's face. He covered his hand over his boxers and sat back down on the bed._

"I love you!" he blew her a kiss.

"Love you too!" She opened the door and flew out of the room, causing Jack, who was stood outside the door to laugh. He put his head round his sons door, laughing even more when he saw Troy sat there innocently, his bed sheets covering the lower half of his body.

_"You and me, need to talk - now!"_

_End of Flashback  
_

"Oh God that was so embarassing!" Gabriella's blush returned just thinking about it.

"You're telling me! I had to sit through a lecture about safe sex that lasted an hour!"

"The worst for me was teachers catching us. Even when we were just kissing it was more embarrassing!" Troy smiled at Gabriella. She never liked a lot of people staring at her, but dating Troy Bolton definitley destroyed any chance she had of making it through a day without being stared at.

_Flashback:_

_Gabriella was stood at her locker, admiring the pictures she had just stuck up of her and Troy. She slowly started to unload her books onto the shelf, when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist._

_"Hey baby." Troy whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her spine tingle._

"Hey yourself!" She turned around, receiving a warm, lingering kiss on her lips. She smiled as they pulled apart, his arms still around her tightly.

_" I- Love -You " he said quietly, pecking her forehead after each word._

"And I love you too!" she whispered back, leaning in for another kiss. Their lips met, but after a few seconds they were interrupted.

_"Ughh, you guys are at it again! Can't you get through one day without shoving your tongues down each others throats!" Gabriella and Troy groaned, pulling apart and looking to their side to see Chad and his basketball, along with Taylor._

"Chad! You're so unromantic! You totally just interrupted a Troyella moment!" Taylor hit him lightly and he rolled his eyes.

_"Troyella! Troy and Gabriella asked in unison, confused._

_"It's your pet name! Me and Chad are Chaylor, and Zeke and Sharpay are Zekepay, and then there's Ryan and Kelsi- they're Relsi..." Taylor trailed off as she realised that Troy and Gabriella had returned to their kiss. "Okay you guys really need to stop doing that!" Taylor complained._

"See! I told you it was annoying!" Chad threw his basketball at the couple, accidentaly hitting Gabriella in the back of her head.

_"Ow!" she cried out, clutching her head in pain._

"Chad you idiot!" Troy yelled, pulling Gabriella close, stroking her head softly.

Taylor groaned and glared at Chad.  
"Why me? Please tell me, why me!"

_"I'm so sorry Gabs - Oh no! BOBBY!" Chad cried out in despair as he realised his beloved basketball had rebounded off of Gabriella's head and landed in a nearby trash can. Troy, Taylor and Gabriella all groaned and Taylor ran after him._

_"Are you okay baby?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be fine. i was just shocked! Who knew he'd ever part with Bobby!" Gabriella giggled. Troy laughed and kissed her lips again._

"Where were we now?"

"Right - About - Here" She leaned him, kissing him gently again, their lips moving with the others. They sprung apart at the shrill blaring of a whistle.

_"BOLTON! MONTEZ! NO PDA IN THE HALLWAYS!" Ms Darbus yelled at them, hands on hips in the doorway of her classroom. "Do you really think these precious young minds need to be invaded by your displays of inhuman behaviour?" Ms Darbus gestured around at the giggling freshmen nearby. Gabriella and Troy slowly shook their heads, still trying to get the ringing sound from the whistle out of their heads._

_"Good. Now hurry up and get to your next lesson!" Ms Darbus retreated into her classroom. Troy rolled his eyes at her and Gabriella laughed at him. He grabbed hold of the belt loops in her jeans and pulled her close again. He placed a few open mouthed kisses on her lips before they returned to their current state of making out; leaving the freshmen to stand laughing nervously at the two seniors who were known throughout the school for their PDA._

_End of Flashback._

"Darbus was definetley the worst!" Troy said, shuddering at the thought of her.

"Yeah, but Chad comes a pretty close second!"

"I know! Especially know Bobbys deflated and he has nothing to occupy himself with!"

"Apart from Taylor of course!" Gabriella smirked.

Troy pretended to look shocked.

"Gabriella Montez! And I thought you were innocent!" he stuck his tongue out at her and she quickly reached up to wrap her lips around it, laughing. When she removed them she whispered in his ear seductivley.

"Well then, I better show you i'm not!" Troy attached his lips to hers, laying down on the couch on top of her, running his hands up and down her body. He was just about to remove her top when Chad ran into the room.

"Oh My GOD! Where's Florence!"

"CHAD!"

**A/N: Hope you liked! Florence is Chads new basketball if you didn't get it, hehe. Please review!**


End file.
